


👋🏼Stuck Up Snobs👇🏾

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: His cousin, Addison, is one of his star cheerleaders. Clearly this, along with him being her cousin, makes him allow her to stay regardless of her outside affairs with Zed and the other zombies.He is on decent terms with the VKs despite being a nuisance to Carlos and Jay. While no longer being arrogant he is still very misogynistic and doesn't seem to value Ben's life at all. Despite this however, he does appear kinder since he does go out of his way to help Audrey after her vehicle broke down despite her being 6 hours away from him
Kudos: 1





	👋🏼Stuck Up Snobs👇🏾

Bucky and Chad get along fine cause both are stuck up snobs they both do what they want and are rude to their friends and only care about themselves they watch their movies and eat popcorn. They watch all 3 Descendants movies and both Zombies movies.


End file.
